


WE ARE FREE

by IOMOI



Category: Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOMOI/pseuds/IOMOI
Summary: “千言万语，只字不提。”





	WE ARE FREE

**Author's Note:**

> “千言万语，只字不提。”

01  
天色已暗，浓重阴郁的黑色积压在头顶，盘踞成巨大的苍穹，抬头仰望时会让人觉得晕眩，似乎下一秒就会呼啸着坠落，侵吞活物，碾碎死物。  
年久且密集的建筑是被掩埋在城市一角的禁忌，它们中间留有狭窄横错的通道，交织成一个庞大的迷宫，其入口如同弯绕柔软的蛇，一直牵引到形形色色男女的心头。颜色鲜艳暗淡的灯光斑驳在陈旧肮脏的墙体上，勾勒出暧昧的轮廓。

昏暗小巷中有闪烁的灯牌，颜色不那么明亮，似乎是年久失修的模样，细看来，会知道上面画有“旅馆”字样，笔触柔软，就像横陈的肉体塑造而成。不管风霜雨雪和烈日焦灼，也不论男男女女到来离去，天明或黑夜，它都如同一个疲惫的人，宠辱不惊地存在着，冷眼旁观尘世间的一切情感欲望和寒来暑往。

口鼻中塞满了廉价的香水味，酒精夹杂其中，两者却掩盖不住空中石楠漫天开放似的气息。在一个黑暗的角落转向右边，穿过被黯淡光线眷顾的巷子，踩上矮小的两层阶梯。一路上呼吸越来越轻，肺部的下坠感也慢慢淡去，门矢士停下脚步时，眼前已然换了天地。

年轻漂亮的男女搂着今夜属于他们的客人，轻声软语，从不远处听来仍会让人感觉会有一朵花从那甜蜜的嘴边绽放，等待人以吻折取。

在一群来寻欢作乐的人中间，高大帅气的门矢士明显格格不入。他站在原地，模样不一却各有美丽的莺莺燕燕就主动凑了上来，浓重的香味也随之盖了满脸。今天加班，他结束繁重的工作来到这里，单纯只是为了找个无人多嘴的地方安静地喝一杯，而不是为了释放欲望而嵌入某人敞开的双腿。

于是他的目光越过他们，视线和不远处眉眼天真清秀的少年相接。对方冲他眨了眨眼睛，光点在那双眼中闪烁，意图明显，这让他知道自己已经找到目标。一拍即合。动作娴熟轻巧地从围着自己的人中间脱离，门矢士脸色冷淡。他现在只有一身亟待褪去的疲累，因而无法对任何人展露出耐心。

那些人见到失去机会了也不再纠缠，继续站在路口等待下一位即将出现的客人。

完全是学生模样的少年比少部分穿了高跟鞋的女人要矮些，身形清瘦，贴附上来时不至于咯人，甚至轻轻划出了两人中间一道明晃晃的分界线。嗅觉敏锐地捕捉到干净清淡的皂类气味，门矢士不免松了一口气。他瞧了正仰头看着他的少年一眼，对方似乎意识到他的不一样，故而从前熟练的笑容也没有摆出来，话也不说，而是单纯地勾起了唇角。

足够照亮视线范围的灯光让这样的表情赤裸裸地暴露在门矢士眼里，他不得不承认，至少目前看来，自己没什么可抱怨的。任由对方勾着自己的手，他抬起脚步往附近的酒馆走，什么也不说，只是一味地沉默。

两人穿过相同却又不相同的小巷，耳朵时而被喘息呻吟填满，时而又只剩下脚步和呼吸声。空气中浓重的气味像是用锅熬制廉价的香水酒液，绞烂了的石楠花在当中被沸腾的液体打出泡沫，扑腾时还带着湿热的感触，让人轻微窒息。

一前一后步入气味单一的酒馆，门矢士像是后知后觉般，这时才看向被他带来的少年：“能喝酒吗？”时机恰到好处，如果他想恶作剧，那么已经可以双手合击，庆祝胜利。  
已经成年的人倒是完全没有被戏弄的感觉，坦然回望，语气轻松：“当然可以。”

两人挽着的手早已放开。门矢士到吧台前点了酒，要了清净的包间，然后自己先走了进去。从老板手中接过杯子和酒的少年随后也跟上他的脚步。

门被轻手轻脚地关上，咔哒一声隔绝了外界的声音光色，包间内亮起昏黄温暖的灯光。两条长腿懒散地摆开，坐在沙发上，门矢士把西装外套脱放在手边，品红色的丝质衬衫满是褶皱，浓稠的阴影深陷其中，如同海河分布的支流。

玻璃制品被放在木质桌面上时声音介于清脆和沉闷之间，把沉默的空气撕开一条裂缝。门矢士看着正在往杯中倒酒的少年，第二次开口说话，语气不咸不淡，不留余地：“你不用和我上床。”  
闻声，对方也没有特别的反应，抬起头来看了他一眼，把手中的酒杯递给他：“好。”柔软的棕色头发在人造光下似乎笼罩着一层淡淡的光晕，那张脸上没有表露额外情绪，笑容足够自然，酒窝里就像融化了糖。 

他们四眼相对，门矢士也适时地卸下部分防备，让人坐在身边，也不阻止他倒酒。一边慢慢悠悠地跟人随意聊天，一边把香味厚实又有些辣的酒液喝下腹中。

他说，他答，空气中沉浸着静谧的气味，两人中间有一条正正好好的界线，他们遵守彼此之间迅速建立起来的规则，各占一边。  
一切都刚刚好。

分开时已是深夜，门矢士离开的时肩上搭着西装外套，背影如利刃劈成，从一旁探出来的灯光把他的影子拉得很长。  
少年拿着手里一分不少的钱，往相反的方向走去。  
他们萍水相逢，而后各自隐于黑暗之中。

高低起伏真假不知的喘息呻吟已经减少许多，巷子中原本模糊却显得有些密集的灯光此时已经熄灭了大部分，带着寒意的风卷携着城市的冰冷入侵，一口气冲淡了原本浓重的情欲气味。

再过几个小时，黎明就要到来。

02  
把钥匙插入锁扣，轻轻转动后打开，没有触发多余的响动，庄吾下意识屏气凝息。屋内一切都笼罩在漆黑里，适应了黑暗的双眼却可以捕捉到足够的信息，比如用怎样的路线才能绕过家具走到对应的房门前，而不是磕磕碰碰地用噪音惊醒沉睡中的怪物。  
可如今，这房子里除了他自己没有别人，他可以毫无顾忌地把最亮的灯打开。  
庄吾的手在墙上摸索，找到开关后按了下去。他眯着眼以此来慢慢适应对他此刻而言太过强烈的光线，脱下鞋子，踏过干净的地板，走向浴室。

热水在空中蒸腾起可见的气，庄吾闭着眼睛，感受水的跳跃和流动，一遍遍在他身上留下稍纵即逝的痕迹，然后悄无声息地从下水口处跌往地底。  
直到他感觉体内只剩下还无法被浇熄的烈酒气味，这才抬手关掉了水，用洁净柔软的白色浴巾从头到尾把自己身上的水擦去。

喉间泛着烧灼的感知，浓烈而不加丝毫掩饰。每一次呼气，庄吾都能感觉到有窜起的火，从他腹中攀爬上来，在吸气的瞬间被凉丝丝的空气暂时掐灭，却有零星的火点停留，并扩散在他的咽喉。  
为了避免不必要的意外，他还是给自己弄了一点解酒的东西，喝了以后关上客厅的灯才去睡觉。

他曾经也拥有过不是独自一人的生活，那是不久之前，他还没有从那座老房子中逃离的时候。

从血缘上来说可以被称作父亲的人用了极致的暴力和冷漠来充斥他过往的回忆，而原本被温馨和安全这两个词包裹的家在他眼中也因此变成了一切负面的代名词。  
他的父亲在外人看来总是光鲜亮丽，彬彬有礼，甚至温柔热心，是一个踩死一只蚂蚁都会感到愧疚的人，可是当房门被关上的那一刻起，藏在那副虚伪至极的壳子之下，脾性嗜血暴虐的野兽就会猛地爆发出大声的嘶吼，在无人观看的舞台上，对无力还击的他露出獠牙。而在他慌忙逃窜却因为恐惧而无法呼救的时候，那只口中吐出恶臭气味的怪物就会发自内心地露出满足的笑容。

他在学校的时候，曾经见到一个不认识的同校学生。那人抓住了因为翅膀受伤而从空中跌落的鸟儿，随后兴奋地呼朋唤友，招来了两个人。他们将它原本就不堪的翅膀上的羽毛一根根地拔下来，然后用闪着寒光的刀把它的头砍落，随意丢弃在一旁。  
他们并不贪图小鸟身上几乎没有的肉，而是尽情地沉浸在施暴的过程中，目露凶光。赤裸的狂虐从那几双眼睛中流淌出来，汇聚成他熟悉的河。  
直到那个“生物”在他们手中再也看不出原样，他们才嫌弃地擦了擦手上零碎的羽毛和血，嘻嘻哈哈，怎么来的，就怎么走了。

等他们已经走远，他才慢慢地，犹豫地靠近，目光在垂下的瞬间对上那只鸟已经没了神采的双眼，那里面流淌着什么他不知道，他只知道那里面隐隐约约写着他的名字。  
他看到他自己。

他的记忆中没有母亲的形象，每每闭上眼睛都只能看到一个黑色的剪影，明明没有活气，却让人感到淡漠非常。在他的想象里，他甚至无法成功构建出一个形象，来代表那个曾经将他孕育并且生下的女人。  
久而久之，他变得越来越平静，只是伸手妄图去触碰的时候还会感到冷。

后来他慢慢长大，那栋房子在他眼里的印象也越来越清晰，黑暗压抑，如同堆满了腐烂血肉和肮脏羽毛的鸟笼，空气中无时不刻都飘着尸体的气味，肠胃被折磨，体内塞满了呕吐感，稍有不慎就会冲出体外。  
在终于有能力离开的那天，他看着“父亲”时眼神平静，甚至带着细不可查的怜悯，如同在看一个绝症患者。  
他心中并没有黑暗的部分滋生，反而澄澈明晰。他明确地知道自己已经可以脱离牢笼，而且迟早可以摆脱脚上的镣铐，只是需要时间。

关上门的瞬间，身后第一次爆发出怪物暴怒不甘的嘶吼，可他的心已经不再颤抖。从此以后，他不再是拥有父母的人。父亲在他脑海中的形象和母亲终于并列在一起，就像灵魂被抽干的躯壳，风化成黑色的剪影。他和她，父和母，成了一种“不存在”。  
而他，还是常磐庄吾。一只在寒光下绝处逢生的飞鸟，只等伤势治愈，振翅高飞。

抬头可以看见穹顶蓝如着墨，万里无云，正有飞鸟在其下快速掠过，没有留下半点痕迹。

那之后很久，他习惯了一个人的生活，孤独这个词就好像本就在他体内生长，他是它的温床。他在城市的另一端租了公寓，夜里浅眠，半睡半醒之间听见天空中云层涌动如潮汐，风被卷入其中，他们一起奔向尽头。

霓虹蓝了又红，由红变白，最后熄灭，他揽着形形色色人的手，进入名字暧昧的旅馆，交付给彼此生命长河中欲望被引出的一晚。  
他们付出等价的金钱，而他给出只属于他的天真和风情万种。这在他看来与什么自甘堕落无关，更遑论看不起这个“行业”而自我厌弃。

风俗街的男女大部分和他一样，心中把持着属于自己的一杆秤，神色平静坦然。客人来了又走，一样或者不同，他还是他，挽着客人的手黏黏糊糊说着撒娇的话，眉宇之间唇齿开合，全都是无师自通的天真和不谙世事。  
而那些企图在风月红尘中翻找出爱情和救赎的人，最后只有黯然退场，成为被人遗落在巷尾的一盒破碎胭脂红。

他只会在送走客人之后，独自靠在无人的小巷里，手中点着一支从客人手里顺走的烟，并不抽它，只是看火星逐渐燃烧，看它在夜晚的风中曳动，摇摇欲坠。  
面无表情，无喜无悲。  
彼时，他的眼角有晦暗又暧昧的光线在抖动，就像泪珠流出。他站直身体，那一滴黯淡颜色顺势沿着面颊滑落到下颌处，霎时张裂，状似破口。一瞬间，再次流下，是粗鲁的唇舌印上颈侧。眨眨眼，灯光熄灭，全都消失不见。

03  
一个普通又与之前极尽雷同的夜晚，门矢士面有倦色地坐在办公室里加班。台灯只是一盏，点亮了他的桌面和需要被他看见的一小块范围。杯中的咖啡喝了又续，热度一点点在空气中挥发消失。他呼吸着整个建筑里的冰冷和黑暗，感觉身处海底，满鼻满腔都是黏腻凌厉的鱼鳞，蓦地晕眩。

电脑屏幕上冰冷的光线像是针刺一样戳在他脸上，在处理完当日工作后被关闭。门矢士身上仍旧套着划分界限和束缚的西装，他疲惫地揉了揉太阳穴，走出办公室，步入电梯。

他穿行在似乎永远不会有休眠时刻的城市里。变得有些空旷的马路被路灯照亮，凛冽如刀刃的风从车体上擦过，却在人耳中留下行踪。门矢士的记忆大半都被这座城市坚硬的冷色基调笼罩着，一年四季都在他眼中弥漫着薄薄雾气，好像永远不会散去。  
他不属于这里，他是长久于此寄居的异乡人。他的呼吸中留有自由的气味，那是远在时空彼岸的一粒人眼不可见的尘埃，它进入过宇宙的肺中，然后被呼出，从苍茫无垠的翰海星河中穿过，最后抵达他的鼻尖。  
他无法被同化，也不会被压垮。他冷眼旁观如同一个观察者。

再次踏入那条街。昏暗小巷中挂着灯牌，它被人类固执地点亮，又被雨水淋湿，映照着灯红酒绿和人心欲望。  
此时正是城市另一面狂欢的开头，街上总是有人，显得热闹又寂寥。门矢士站在檐下，两指间有零星火点在燃烧，忽明忽暗。淡薄烟气从他嘴角攀爬蜿蜒而上。  
他看到上次那个少年正跟着客人走出旅馆，走路姿态没有丝毫不妥，甚至看不出经过情事后理应出现的狼狈。那张脸上明晃晃地出现笑容，就算是逢场作戏，其中也有情人般的甜蜜，他似乎精于此道。

在门矢士毫不掩饰的打量下，庄吾转过头看向他，并且在将客人送走之后主动朝他走过来，脸上的表情在几息间已然换了模样。

门矢士对庄吾来说绝对是一个奇怪的客人，他虽然脸上掩不去的劳累后的疲惫，但从骨子里散发出来的从容和气定神闲却依旧被敏锐的少年捕捉到。一个帅气又谈吐不俗的男人，还会恰到好处地保持距离，也不对人动手动脚，留下的印象难以避免的会深刻。  
这次他主动来搭讪，却仅仅只是不想放过一个对他而言不错的客人。行至人身前，庄吾迎着对方也投向他的视线，语气没有半分羞赧，大大方方地说：“刚才和其他客人上过床，我今晚有点累了，不过陪喝酒聊天还可以哦？”

喉间挤出的笑声喜怒不知，门矢士将烧至烟蒂的烟丢下，一脚熄灭了最后残余的火星，点了点头，算是应下了他的邀请。两人轻车熟路地到了之前的酒馆，同样的酒，同样的清净包间，人也不变。  
再次接过少年倒给他的酒，男人看进那双没有杂质的眼睛里，他镇定自若，却很快就移开视线，不动声色。  
每个人都只是在努力活着罢了，他心中没有轻视，却也没有其他多余的东西。

杯盏语句之间，夜晚已接近尾声，凌晨悄然到来。

又一次结账，走出酒馆。门矢士看着来时方向，抬脚欲走，却被庄吾叫住了。男人偏爱的酒味道醇香，却性烈，这让仅仅只是走流程陪他喝过几杯的少年面色微红，皮肤微微熏腾，看上去多了几分懵懂无知。

不去理就门矢士眼睛里的打量，庄吾直截了当地开口，要他的联系方式。男人面对这个要求时并不忸怩，也没有公式化地拿出名片，而是凑近少年耳边低声说了一串数字，那是他的私人号码，这意味着什么，彼此心知肚明。

然后他们分别，再次往相反的方向走去。

04  
两人第一次联系是在几天后的周末。

整个城市华灯初上，门矢士站在高层公寓的落地窗前，面无表情地往下看，目光没有焦点，只是惯常乏味，让视线在高低错落的建筑物间来回跳动。置于身侧半没入裤兜中的手藏着他内心的动向。  
手机响起的声音在一室静谧中显得突兀，唤回了他的注意力。

看着陌生的号码，冷色调的光扑了满面，门矢士按下接听键，然后贴近耳边：“喂。”电话那头的声音点燃了某些记忆，那是他熟悉却又不熟悉的人：“今晚没有别的客人哦。”对方说，“不知道您意下如何？”语调轻软，略有试探，却也把握分寸。  
“知道了。”门矢士听到自己这么说，“做吧。”

天气晴朗，尽管城市中看不到星星。门矢士把车停在附近的地下停车场，步行踏入那条街，熟练地穿过弯弯绕绕横折曲直，庄吾早已在那里等候，模样一如初见。  
他冲他眨了眨眼睛，光点闪烁，他明白自己已经找到目标。

艳俗破旧的爱情旅馆，二楼的一个房间，两人面对站在灯光暧昧昏暗的小空间里，相对无言。隔音不好的房子，隔壁会传来粗喘和高声呻吟，动情得真假不知。

只是抒发欲望，就不会有什么磨人柔情的前戏。门矢士的手在少年人纤细的身体上滑过，然后干脆地分开他的双腿，直取已经被涂抹过润滑剂的后穴。庄吾熟练地放松身体，让不断增加的手指在他体内没有阻碍地进出扩张。

床头有刚刚买好的套子，在润滑完成之后被撕开，尺寸正好贴合已经勃起的性器，然后跟随交合的动作被推入湿软甬道。  
庄吾眼角已经红了，在黯淡灯光下增添了别样的风情。他的腰被门矢士双手锁着，后穴被扎实地冲顶，疼痛和快感从不同部位传来，他仰头呼吸，颈部弧度圆滑，几近破碎又新鲜湿润，如此甜蜜，又如斯脆弱。

前两次明明还会开口与人说话，这回上了床，门矢士反倒闭口不言，除了时不时的闷哼之外再不出声息。  
庄吾也不会在这种状态下故意说什么淫言浪语，只是放纵自己的欲望，并不克制呻吟。他面色潮红，生理泪从眼角冒出又滑落鬓间。尚未干涸的泪痕闪动光泽，声色动人。

白净的身体上没有额外痕迹，门矢士张口咬上那弓起的脖颈，牙齿尖锐略显凶狠，就好像要从中喝到粘稠血液。这样的动作却突然引来庄吾侧头隐藏在黑暗中的一声笑，笑声短促又有些因为鼻腔堵塞生出的闷，仿佛被人从当中猛地砍断。  
没有缘由的，门矢士觉得自己如愿以偿。

把仰躺着的人操到浑身发软，男人额头上渗出一滴汗，坚硬的阴茎在那小口蠕动下被推进已经湿漉漉的肠道。掌下这具身体似乎含有别样的魔力，深处仿佛有什么不可言说的奇妙，轻轻地吸缓缓地引，让人指尖都为此而战栗。  
将庄吾抱着换了动作，让他背对自己，双腿跪在略显坚硬的床面上。门矢士再次把还未有释放迹象的性器插入开合如同呼吸的穴口，细微的施虐欲让他再次握紧已经出现红痕的腰肢。

额头抵上枕头，庄吾双手弯曲摆在两边，紧紧撕扯，呼吸又重又乱。他的肩胛在男人眼底下颤抖，如同薄薄的皮肤下是因受伤而瑟缩的飞鸟翅膀，短时间内妄图振翅飞起已是不能，只好小心蜷缩，以防再遭不测。  
收敛视线，也没有伸手去碰，门矢士选择加快抽插的频率和力道，让身下的人彻底被卷入情欲浪潮中，颤抖抽搐，直到哭叫着射出精液，瘫倒下去。  
沉沉吐出一口浊气，将释放后已经半软的阴茎拔出，门矢士把装满精液的套子结好丢在一边，不再去管躺在床上的少年。

光色昏暗，阴影浓重。

裸着上身，站起来走到窗前，门矢士给自己点了一根烟，神色冷静内敛，眉头平整，没有皱痕。他冷眼看着玻璃窗在雨滴滑落时形纹破碎的模样，然后视线往下，整条街都是湿的，人影稀疏。  
庄吾调整姿势，赤裸着平躺在床上，目光直直落在空荡荡的天花板上，呼吸平稳。  
两人都不说话，任由情欲和烟草的气息发泡膨胀，各自退回荒芜清净的个人世界。

从旅馆出来时，外面还在淅淅沥沥的下着小雨。门矢士看着衣着单薄的庄吾，手中捏着第二根烟，它被雨水打中，迅速熄灭。  
微微偏头，庄吾笑着看向门矢士，眉眼洁净，一如既往的坦诚：“怎么了，品红先生？”一个突兀出现却又恰如其分的代称，男人没有驳回，而是吐出口中模糊的烟，扬扬下巴，示意自己会送他到车站。

在少年的默许下，门矢士一路陪他走到了车站，只是在行走过程中保持着适当的距离。男人第一次走在对方身后，两指间夹着半熄半燃的烟，目不斜视，让人看不透他的想法。

路上几乎没有人。天色已晚，除了两个异类，只有极少数打着雨伞的行色匆匆。

看已经到达车站，门矢士缓慢停在视线落在马路对面的庄吾身边不远处。对方转过头来，笑容显露出了一些真实的疏离：“谢谢你，品红先生。”他发梢湿了，白色的上衣也被雨水浸了小块，贴在皮肤上，而颈侧的痕迹红得扎眼。他说：“再见。”  
门矢士转身离开。

05  
他们之间用束缚和了解以外的东西构建起了独特默契，如同海市蜃楼在大气折射的作用下落成，坚固而虚幻。  
手机里原本陌生的号码在恰当的时机有了备注姓名，两人也会一来二往地跟对方发信息，尽管内容无非是关于时间，有空和没空在两个薄薄的方块盒子里从此有了说不开的暧昧意味。  
庄吾会在某些夜晚拨通电话，问询时声音很轻，就像散去也不会有痕迹。而门矢士也会拨回去，在衬衫扣子锁住咽喉，空气里全是印刷墨水和咖啡苦涩味道的时候。

除了做爱，还常常饮酒。他们的交谈总是介于谨慎和放松之间：一个城市的过往，发展、衰败，宇宙热寂是否会如期到来，太阳系中最亮的年轻卫星土卫二，甚至会谈论花卉的养殖和晦涩又少为人知的历史。大部分时候都是庄吾在听，门矢士慢慢悠悠地说。多不多少不少，都能刚好停在红线之外。

尽管两人都如此把握着边界线，却还是不可避免的，在某种意义上逾越了彼此身份上必须画出的红线。

门矢士会打通电话，抖落烟灰的时候对那头的少年说，今天加班很累，陪我喝一杯吧。蔓延出来的烟雾遮住他敛下的眼睛。  
庄吾也会发消息告诉他，说最近要考试，暂时不会出来了。隔着屏幕都能让人看见一张因为数学公式睡眼惺忪的脸。  
你居然意外的会在意成绩？  
唉，这也是没办法的事情啊。  
这些都是对方生活的微小部分，只是浮于显而易见的表面，正如他们谈天说地，却不说城市里刮过的风，和下过的雪。  
而对彼此的称呼也停留在小鬼和品红先生，关于真实，无人提起，似乎也无人在意，默契非常。

做爱时，这座城市里总是在下雨。大片的积雨云高悬于顶，雷电彰显纯粹属于自然的威慑力，沉闷却尖锐如长刀，深深地植入人的耳朵里，横穿大脑。  
老式的铁架床上覆盖被使用过度的床垫，两具身体在上面赤裸交叠，一上一下，背脊紧绷，腰肢轻软，耸动交合之间带出粘稠水液和欲望呻吟。

雨水打在房顶上，玻璃上，地上，到处都在响，庄吾耳中却全是自己的呻吟和门矢士低沉的喘息，还有街头那只猫咪发情时的甜腻的叫声。他眯着眼睛，小腹抽搐，快感积聚在结合处，却把他浑身触感都震得发麻。双手在男人背上聚合收紧，留下抓痕，沉默的对方什么都不说，只是皱起眉头，把插入的动作变得愈快愈重。

那条在庄吾身上掠过的河流终于在门矢士的举动间融化，随即流淌而出，深不见底处浓似腥甜血液，掬起一捧再看，便是触感柔软细腻的丝绸，从指尖缝隙中流走。

此刻，他正在他的身下，绽放出与那层皮囊完全相悖的妖冶花朵，可能说起来会有些荒谬，满是腥甜的潮湿、沉重的羽毛仿佛新鲜的花瓣被揉碎了，其中保留的清淡香气是一种天分。门矢士可以捕捉到铁的气味，他不知道那究竟是不是生锈的镣铐，可这一切却依旧美丽得难以形容。

他们如此交合，又分开。

门矢士胯部松散的挂着裤子，人鱼线的弧度攀爬在成熟健壮的男性躯体上。他拿出盒子里最后一根烟，熟练点燃，坐在床边一言不发。  
腰间往下到腿根部盖着毯子，庄吾靠在床头，手里捏着一瓶廉价的指甲油。小小的玻璃瓶内颜色艳丽，一点点被他涂抹在修剪整齐的指甲上。他的动作算得上小心翼翼，却还是有些擦到了皮肤。

将双手伸到门矢士面前。指甲油还没有完全干涸，隐隐发着液体状的亮光，少年没有看对方，而是盯着自己的手，问：“好看吗？”  
干净白皙的手指和颜色艳俗的指甲全部落在门矢士眼中，他没有立刻回答，而是转头看了一眼庄吾。迎着台灯昏暗光亮的脸蛋看着有一种模模糊糊但确切的单纯天真，与这个破旧的爱情旅馆格格不入。  
他突然觉得他是被遗弃在路边双翼破碎的飞鸟，他只是一个从旁经过的旅客，彼此都很陌生。而那明晃晃到有些粗暴的颜色在他手上，就像是命运死死铐在他身上的枷锁。

残破不堪的身体和灵魂同白纸一样的心成了鲜红刺目的对比，如同有着大片裂纹的镜面，他看见别人，也看清自己。已经破碎，却不会破碎，维持着异样坚韧的生命力。 

门矢士默然不语，关于脑海中闪过的所有想法只字不提。最后，他对上少年澄澈的双眼，终究还是吐出嘴中一口烟，摇了摇头。  
“不好看。”

06  
在某个起早上班的清晨，门矢士已经踏出公寓，在停车场找到自己的车，解锁后坐了进去。可他没有立刻就赶往公司，而是拿起了手机，迅速拨通了一个号码，动作行云流水，没有一点阻滞。

电话那头的人在睡梦中被铃声吵醒，说话时声音模糊：“喂…品红先生？”听着就像立马就会再睡过去一样。  
“小鬼，该起床了。”指间有燃起的烟，门矢士一边打开车窗透气，一边说话。  
“我现在想睡觉，晚上还有事情要做…”少年的懒散声音嘟嘟囔囔的，就像嘴唇捂在柔软的枕头里发出的声音，“请快去上班吧，不用管我。”  
“这段时间不用去了。一会儿我会把钱打给你。”男人的语气有些轻，像是在说一件普通的事情，“记住我说的话。”  
然后也不等对方回答，门矢士就挂断了电话，将烟掐灭。

庄吾从未掩饰过自己对于离开的渴望。  
他在这座位于南方的城市长大，常年温润的空气和咸湿的海风永远充斥呼吸，总让他觉得自己的肺里都粘稠如同血液涌动。高楼林立的都市里，天空蓝得不像话，看上去沉甸甸的仿佛压在心人头。

他已记不起上一次可以纯粹因为快乐而笑是在什么时候。他活了多少岁，就在这里生活了多少年，但他和它之间却总是因为那些迟早会被埋葬的记忆而互相排斥。它对他而言就像一个巨大的鸟笼。  
因此，他在许久之前就告诉自己要去往别的地方。一个没有海，空气干燥，但是照样坚硬无情的城市。他要去那里念大学，拥有属于自己的房子和生活。  
这不是旁人可以随意质疑和改变的想法。

耳边传来忙音，庄吾仍旧维持着趴在床上的姿势，可大脑已经彻底清醒。他动作迟缓地转过头，看向显示通话被挂断的手机屏幕，一时间无法反应。

心脏在某个瞬间被一只手猛然攥紧，被给予了剧痛之后罪魁祸首又消失得杳无声息。  
这是什么？  
庄吾悄声问自己，然后摇了摇头。  
他不知道。  
可他知道自己依然想要离开这个城市，仿佛只要踏出这个城市边界线的那一刻，脚上的镣铐就可以在顷刻间碎为齑粉。  
离开这个词在他心中已经成为了某种象征。

其实在一开始，他并没有想要继续读书，只想着高中毕业之后就去打工，为自己去其他城市攒下钱财这一物质保证。可是在偶然间，他听那个男人在闲聊时说起自己毕业的大学，而且不知道是有意还是无意，对方把酒杯对到嘴边的时候，突然用那双让人看不透的眼睛盯着他，那眼底好像有一座深渊，庄吾感觉自己就像碰到滚烫的岩浆，下意识地移开了视线。  
然后他听到他说，念书会给他带来更好的生活。这才让庄吾下定决心留在学校里

而且说来现实，他在那个时候会缠上这个总是穿着品红衬衫的男人，单纯是因为在同样的价格下，作为客人的他明显要好应付得多。

他们之间没有任何人提起那个热烈又沉重的字。门矢士是因为看得太多太远，他知道少年的眼睛里没有笑意，也没有其他，就像一个突兀出现在世界上的孩童，灵魂深处仍旧是一张白纸，没有人教给他爱与予求，人间仇恨。在这种情状下早熟的少年人，还因为过早的肉体的欲望而失去了原本该拥有的青涩爱情，他过早地被塑造成型，虽然坚韧不易折断，却始终有无法被填满的空白。  
门矢士清楚地知道自己对此无能为力，只能袖手旁观。

07  
已经没了睡意的庄吾从床上爬起，简单地洗漱并且吃完早饭后去了学校。午休时间，他独自在阴凉树下解决午饭时，手机上突然来了一条到账通知。  
没有特别的表情，庄吾把手里的东西放下，确认了数额之后他知道是男人打来的钱。然后他发信息告诉对方自己已经收到，说了谢谢之后不再有多余表示。因为他不知道对方这个行为意味着什么，也不知道自己该怎么去应对。  
但他晚上的确没有再踏入那条街，并且掐着以往的时间点给对方打了电话。

电话被接通以后他也不再像往常一样游刃有余，而是有些自己都意识不到的慌张，不等对方说话就连忙开口： “品红先生，今晚要见面吗？”  
“今天会加班到很晚，公司……”似乎是意识到自己再说就要越界了，门矢士明显顿了顿，然后将话题转开，“最近太忙了，周末再说。”  
“……好。”  
手机里传来的忙音像是被放大了几倍，放在耳边震耳欲聋。庄吾像是被突然抽空了气力一样，浑身发软地躺倒在了床上。他现在看上去就像无措的孩子，整个人都蜷缩起来，不知道在看向哪里。  
心跳声突然清晰得有些吓人。

周末，两人准时见了面，是在彼此都陌生的时间点，一个艳阳高照的白天。  
庄吾在早晨就接了门矢士的电话，对方指明了准确的地点，让他去等。周末的街道上男男女女形形色色，却都和少年记忆中的不一样，他们或独身，或挽着别人的手，在这座城市还显得有些凉意的春天里，散发着在阳光下成长的鲜活植被香气。这是他从未见到，或者说从未注意过的东西。  
未知没有让他心生恐惧，反而再次让他体验到心脏被攥紧的感觉。这次已经不再那么疼，更多的是饱胀感。

随后，门矢士的车在距离庄吾不远处的马路上停下。少年看见对方摇下车窗对他招手，他听话地走过去，男人则为他打开了副驾驶的门。

到了地方之后，两人下车。他们起初并没有牵手，少年甚至需要偶尔小跑才能跟上男人的脚步，可他却不觉得累，因为眼前展开的一切都带着陌生而迷人的气味，这让他仿佛变成了进入森林栖息地的鸟儿，突然拥有了一些自在。

门矢士带他穿越热闹又寂寥的人群，去了一家地段偏僻幽静的餐厅。推开门时有悦耳的风铃响动，庄吾耳尖微颤，然后跟着对方走到了靠窗的位置坐下。男人拿过服务员递给的菜单，在他还没有理清什么是什么的时候就已经点完了菜。  
庄吾看着开始抽烟的门矢士，双手撑在椅子上，沉下身体，仰起头就像一个小小的孩子，眼神里一味地天真荒芜。  
轻轻吹气，让口中的烟打在少年脸上，男人看着他的安静被打乱，咳嗽着将手置于面前挥动，唇角流露出不能被察觉的笑意。

上完菜以后，门矢士动手将桌上的菜色摆好，自己这边只有一杯咖啡，而庄吾面前则是颜色娇嫩妩媚的水果沙拉和作为店内招牌的各类寿司。

本应被照在他们身上的阳光被大片的树荫取代，风吹过时带起树叶波涛一样抖动，声音模糊仿若一场大雨。

只喝了一口咖啡，门矢士不停地抽烟，直到面前的少年把东西吃完，叫来服务员结账，然后带他走出这家店。  
他们去了很多地方，但一路上都不说话，门矢士不想说，而庄吾是不知道自己能说什么。

春季的天色已不再暗得那么快，可黄昏照旧到来。巨大的日轮挂在地平线尽头，以缓慢的速度沉入海中。

从影院出来，天已经全黑了，城市内的人造光整齐规矩地亮起。门矢士和庄吾站在人群中，在绿灯亮起的一瞬间，他抓住他的手腕，力道甚至重得让人觉得疼，可他们就这么混在人群中游鱼一样到了对侧，然后那只手又不着痕迹地放开。

随后两人谁也没有提起这件事，而是开车到了酒店。门矢士已经开好了房间，从柜台处拿了房卡就领着人上楼。  
他不能带他回家。

关上门以后照常洗澡做爱，只是地点不同了。价格昂贵的市中心酒店的房间灯光明亮柔和，床铺柔软得就像会把人吞进去，地上也铺着柔软厚实的地毯，只要拉开暗色的沉重窗帘就可以从上往下俯视这个在夜间苏醒的城市。  
可对于庄吾来说可能差别并没有那么大，因为他照旧需要脱下衣服，和这个越来越沉默寡言的男人在床上交缠。

清洗过的身体带着点点湿润意味，有些微微的凉，但很快就被体内燃烧起来的情欲火苗烧热，泌出汗水。  
庄吾觉得今天有些不一样，除了白天那些事情之外，就连做这档子事情的时候也有了一点不同。可他又说不出来究竟是什么，是哪里发生了变化。

门矢士握在庄吾腰侧的手还是很重，却让他已经习惯了疼痛，甚至会在特殊的时刻让他感受到额外的异样快感。  
已经熟悉的身体知道怎么样才能迅速结束这场性爱，可男人却对少年似有若无的撩拨无动于衷，转而带有些报复性地啃咬他的喉结，一路下滑舔舐锁骨和乳肉，把他弄得又湿又狼狈。

而那双手也不像想象中那样一直待在腰上，而是换了地方，从有些清瘦却手感极好的臀肉上揉捏之后又摸到了大腿根，薄茧在脆弱柔韧的部位摩挲，带给庄吾陌生的感受。眯起眼睛，眼里的泪水被挤落，少年的喘息呻吟都变了调，他甚至想瑟缩起身体逃开门矢士的动作，却被人强硬地进行了镇压。

从床头到床尾，从床上到床下，庄吾意识变得越来越模糊，因为强烈的快感而被刺激出的眼泪似乎也已经流干，可门矢士完全没有要罢手的意思，他沉默着，从背后贴上去用牙齿抵住少年的后颈和肩胛，显露出了一些凶狠。  
他在等待着对方说一句话，而在等待的过程中，心里有什么东西正狂滥成灾。然后他在庄吾终于脱口而出的哽咽求饶声中，放过了他。

将人抱到浴室里，略有些不近人情地让庄吾自己清理身体，门矢士靠在门口，点着烟看他放水，再缓慢地坐进浴缸里，眼睛里的东西晦暗不明。

08  
为了准备升学考试的庄吾断了和其他客人的联系，也不再进出那条街，只保持着每个周末都出门和门矢士“约会”，然后再到一样又不一样的房间里做爱。

他曾经在某次交缠过后，懒洋洋地躺在柔软的床上，右手慢慢地试探着伸到了坐在床边的门矢士身上，从那脊背的中心划上滑下，在对方转身看他时，说：“品红先生，我想吃街口的章鱼烧，”说着，他笑起来，脸上有了实质性的快乐，“就是那个婆婆做的。”  
“太晚了，她已经回去了。”  
“下次好不好？”  
“好。”

然后在庄吾考试前的最后一个周末，他们终于在这个城市里的每个角落都留下足迹，也曾牵手。  
但他们从不亲吻。  
从不。

09  
在庄吾高中毕业的那个夏天，他再次拨通了门矢士的电话，说他想要见面。他总是如此，不论是喝酒还是做爱，都没有放纵，或是理直气壮地要求过，永远那么平静又懂得分寸地询问意见，似乎永远都没有抱有期待。  
而门矢士也从不会拒绝。他不知道自己为什么不拒绝。

开车穿过大半座城市，门矢士面色波澜不惊，可车速却暴露了他说不出来的情绪。他们要在机场见面，那个小鬼正拿着自己少得可怜甚至没有的行李在人来人往的路上等着他。他听到自己的心跳在疼痛中愈发沉重，眼前仿佛飞过一只即将挣脱束缚的鸟。

这是一个夏天，城市里听不到蝉鸣，高温和萎靡的树叶却证明它已经用无可抵御的方式来临。

将车停在路边，门矢士走下来，然后朝那个几乎淹没在流动人群中的少年走去。

天气晴朗，万里无云，穹顶看似伸手可碰，实则遥不可及。太阳肆无忌惮地散发热量，完全不在乎暴露在其下的人类。  
庄吾看向来人，脸上的笑容和之前每一次相同，却又不同，天真和纯粹在他脸上勾勒出真正的快乐。然后他主动走近面前这个即将要第二次送他离开的男人，将手轻轻搭上对方的肩膀，踮起脚尖，凑上去在那张他熟悉无比的脸上印下一个吻，他说：“再见了，品红先生。”没有情欲与其他，少年和他的吻此刻纯洁如同清晨绽放的花。

男人没有说话，他看着收回手，往后退了一步的少年。那双他曾无数次看着的眼睛此刻仿佛笼罩在阳光中的耀眼宝石，熠熠生辉，明亮得让门矢士突然觉得自己无法再直视他了。

两个人的表情在赤裸的阳光下形成了鲜明的对比。一静一动，一个神色看不出喜哀，另一个笑容天真炽烈。  
在几秒的时间里，就像过了一个世纪。  
可门矢士还是没有说话。

庄吾不打算逼迫他，也没有要从他口中得到什么的意愿，他握着行李箱的把手，在转身之前对门矢士挥了挥手。  
然后他们默契地同时转身，背道而离。

而他们曾经在床笫缠绵之后许诺的每个下次，则变成了没有下次。

夜晚如期而至。  
结束了一天工作的门矢士没有着急离开公司。他把桌上最后一盏台灯也熄灭，站起身来，转向身后的落地窗，神色淡漠地往下看。  
在几个呼吸间，他的大手拇指指腹与食中指贴在一起，像是在碾碎什么东西。他想，如果当时把那双眼睛遮起来，是不是就可以亲吻那个终于知道快乐为何物的小鬼了。  
可他再也没有这个机会。  
在离开办公室之前，他把自己所有的想法都揉成了一团乱糟糟的文件纸，丢在了垃圾桶里。然后在繁华寂寥的城市中心，独自驱车回家。

在遥远的另一个城市里，飞机稳稳落地。庄吾手里捏着行李箱，随着人群一起出了机场，步伐轻快，仿佛就是一只摆脱了镣铐的飞鸟。  
他站在完全不同的街道上，抬头仰望被钢筋水泥丛林分割的天空，呼吸着干燥灼热的空气，突然不知道自己该去哪里。  
恍惚之间，就好像那个总是穿着品红衬衫和他喝酒，在拥抱的时候少言寡语的男人会开着车突然出现，再为他打开副驾驶的门，用漫不经心的语气叫他一声“小鬼”。  
他们会再次关于“价钱”开玩笑，然后说好下一次要去什么地方，一起走出酒店，他会牵住他的手，真的就像一对情侣那样走在大街上，看霓虹闪烁行人络绎。  
这只是一种突兀的感觉，和所谓的曲折弯绕，缠绵悱恻没有关系。

他们是彼此人生插曲中的一个错字，轻轻擦拭，不会留下痕迹。

010  
那之后过了多久，计数的只有日历。  
庄吾从教室里走出来，天已经黑了，他拿起手机想看时间，右手大拇指却从屏幕上备注为“品红先生”的联系人上滑过，就像拂去似有若无的灰。

两人真的再也没有联系过，尽管手机里依然存着对方的联系方式，自己的联系方式也没有要更改的意思，但就是默契地不联系。  
偶尔看着手机里不知什么时候被放到了第一位的联系人，也不知道究竟是在等待着什么，或者是没有期待过什么。

我都快忘了那家章鱼烧的味道了。他想。

-TRUE ENDING-

011  
门矢士没有多余的机会再次目睹这个海边城市的变化，他在庄吾离开后不久就因为升迁而被调往其他城市。他特意定了深夜机票，在离开前站在当初庄吾吻他的地方抽了一支烟，然后拖着行李箱走上对方曾经走过的路。  
整个人愈发的沉默寡言。

寒来暑往，数年时光就在弹指一挥间悄然流逝。 

结束了一个月高强度工作的门矢士好不容易迎接了自己久违的假期。他哪里都没去，躺在公寓的床上从早睡到了晚。他在下午定了闹钟，起来之后潦草地解决了晚饭，搬出笔记本电脑对一些简单的文件进行了处理，到凌晨两点时结束工作，带着满身倦意再次扑进柔软的被窝。

隔天到公司时，秘书告诉门矢士，之前的一批毕业生已经筛选完毕，通过面试的今天就会来上班。他点了点头，把今天的计划梳理完毕以后让秘书去处理细节，然后自己就闷头工作到了该吃午饭的时候。  
直接拒绝了别人要去楼下餐厅吃饭的邀请，门矢士独自去了食堂，然后在他端着餐盘坐在位置上的时候，对面也有人跟着他坐下。

他抬头看过去，一张已经变得成熟许多，却依旧能在瞬间点亮他过往回忆的脸出现在他眼前。已经可以被称为青年的人目光一如当年坦然，平静中带着笑意迎上他的视线。

“好久不见，品红先生。”  
“你就是新来的那一批毕业生？”  
“是的，简历在昨天应该已经在你的办公桌上了。”  
“昨天我不在，那个东西拿给别人处理了。”  
说着话，门矢士突然想抽烟，伸手往衣服袋子里摸时却空无一物，这时他才想起来，自己已经戒烟几年了。  
然后，对面的庄吾就像是早有准备一样，将一盒尚未开封的递给了他。将对方手里的东西接过，门矢士靠包装认出了这是他数年以前最常抽的牌子。  
给他打电话的时候，陪他在餐厅吃饭的时候，还有做爱之后，他手里总是夹着的那根烟。

将外面包裹着的透明塑料扯开，门矢士拿着庄吾给的打火机，点烟的动作依然熟练，烟雾不到片刻就从他嘴边蔓延出来。  
“你学会抽烟了。”  
“没有。”  
“那你为什么会带着这两样东西？”门矢士看向坐在对面的青年，那人眉宇间保留着的天真在他面前展露无疑。  
“这是一个秘密。”

喉咙里挤出一声哼笑，门矢士脸上的笑意终于被庄吾清楚地看在了眼里。

“我可不管有什么秘密，”他说，“你工作上可别给我出岔子，小鬼。”  
“当然。”  
说话时，两人坐在窗边。从庄吾身后的玻璃窗看出去，是无垠的蓝天，时而还有飞鸟从其下掠过。  
“以后请多多指教了，品红先生。”

-FINAL ENDING-


End file.
